poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Mystery at the Lighthouse/(Transcript)
(episode opens) *Ash: The road's gotta be somewhere. *Brock: Everything's somewhere. *Misty: Ash, have you gotten us lost again? *Narrator: Well, here's a familiar scene. Wandering in a forest, it appears our friends have once again lost their way. *Pikachu: Pikachu. ("What'd you expect?") *Narrator: It's been quite a while since Ash left his home in the town of Pallet, and a lot has happened since he began his Pokemon journey. He and Liam have already earned two of the qualifying badges for participation in the Pokemon League. A boulder badge, and a cascade badge. (Ash reveals his badges as the narrator speaks) *Ben: Under my tutelage, I might add. *Ash: Pretty impressive, huh? *Misty: Only Liam earned his badges, you didn't. You got yours just because Brock and my sister felt bad for you. *Ash: I did, too! *Brock: Chill out, guys! *Ben: And keep in mind, he pretty much had you beat until Team Rocket showed up at Cerulean gym. *Brock: Either way, Ash and Liam both have two badges and six Pokemon. They need those six Pokemon to compete in the Pokemon league. *Narrator: That's right, Brock. In the league, a trainer is allowed to carry six Pokemon at a time. What are their names again, boys? *Ash: The names of mine are: Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Butterfree, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Squirtle. *Liam: The names of my Pokemon are: Charmeleon, Spearow, Mankey, Nidorino, Voltorb and Beedrill (which I left them at the lab), Oddish, Poliwag and Doduo. *Ash: And we caught them all, fair and square! *Misty: Caught them? Ash, only Liam caught his Pokemon. All of yours followed you. *Ash: Well, (laughs) they're all mine, and that's all that really counts for a Pokemon trainer. *Ben: Besides, both Liam and Ash got their starters, Charmeleon, when it was still a Charmander, and Pikachu from Professor Oak, meaning that they chose those Pokemon. As for the others, Ash did catch Butterfree when it was a Caterpie and then Pidgeotto in the same day. Plus, he battled and caught Bulbasaur way back when. The only ones that wanted to follow him without Ash actually battling and catching them were Charmander and Squirtle. *Misty: That may be true, and this may come as a surprise to you, but real Pokemon trainers always try to catch Pokemon on their own. Like Liam, for example. *Ash: (sigh) You never give me a break. *Misty: That's because you keep bragging about those two badges. *Brock: It's really not unusual for most trainers to capture twenty or thirty Pokemon. *Misty: You're lucky your Pokemon follow you around. *Ben: HEY! Mind what you say, Misty. Like I said, the only ones that wanted to follow him were Charmander and Squirtle, Aside from Pikachu being his starter, Ash caught a good half of his team! *Misty: Well don't forget Ben, Ash had our help too. *Brock: Yeah, don't forget about that, Ash. *Ben: Misty, you only helped him to catch Pidgeotto and you know it! And unlike you both, I don't give my student negative feedback about the Pokemon he caught! *Liam: Don't forget, Azusa's Eevee evolved into Sylveon, Sawako joined us, and Ui's Pidgey being Skyler evolved into Pidgeotto. *Ash: You're always putting me down. *Ben: I don't EVER put you down, my student. I believe in you, as does Liam. You believe that Ash can be a great trainer, right girls? *Yui: Yeah! Ash can do it! *Ui: he's got what it takes to be the best Pokemon trainer ever! *Ritsu: It may be a long road, but the kid has what it takes! *Mugi: I'm certain you'll catch another Pokemon soon. *Mio: If he believes in himself, he certainly can do it. *Azusa: You just need to stay focused and stop bragging about your two gym wins. *Sawako: I agree, bragging can lead to downfall. *Ash: Misty, Brock, I'll show you! I'm gonna prove to you that I can do it! I'm gonna be a Pokemon master! Stand back and watch me work. *Ash Ketchum (V.O.): Mystery at the Lighthouse *(Ash runs through the forest, looking for a Pokemon to capture, when he comes to a stop) *Ash: Whoa! *Narrator: Ash finds his way out of the woods and discovers a beautiful beach and a sparkling blue ocean. But he seems, disappointed. *Ash: I don't want to watch the sunset, I want more Pokemon. *Azusa: That won't be an easy feat. *Jun: But there's nothing but water here. *(Ash looks down and sees a Krabby walking between his legs) *Ash: Hey, wait! Stay here! Don't go! Come back! It's a Pokemon! (gets out Dexter) *Dexter: Krabby lives near the shore. It's average height is about 16 inches. *Ben: By the looks of it, this little guy is under the average height. *Ash: A Pokemon is a Pokemon, I guess. But this Krabby sure is shrimpy. *(Krabby looks at Ash and starts bubbling foam from its mouth) *Liam: Uh oh. I think you made it mad, Ash. *Sawako: More like offended to me. *Ash: Uh, I didn't mean to insult you, Krabby. You're a cute little. *(Before Ash can finish his sentence, Krabby pinches his finger, causing Ash to scream in pain) *Ben: YOUCH! I know what that feels like! *(Ash and the Krabby stand off for battle.) *Ash: Showdown time! Tiny or not, you are a Pokemon and I'll show Misty and Brock that I can catch you! *(Ash and the Krabby charge toward each other) *Ben: I hope Ash knows what he's doing by going up against a Krabby without getting one of his Pokemon out. *(Ash picks up a stick and uses it to distract Krabby, who cuts it into pieces with its claws. Giving Ash his chance to catch it.) *Ash: Pokeball, go! *Ben: Will he one shot it? *(The Pokeball shakes, but it soon stops and pings, indicating that Krabby was captured) *Ben: He actually did it, just like Caterpie, without using a single Pokemon! *Ash: (smiles and picks up the Pokeball) Now I really caught one! Good try, Krabby, but not good enough! *Liam: Uh, Ash? *Ash: What is it? *Liam: Are you sure about that? *(The Pokeball soon starts to glow) *Yui: You seem to forget that you're carrying 6 Pokemon. *Ben: And any extra will... *(But before Ben can finish, the Pokeball holding Krabby disappears) *Ash: What happened? Where'd my new Krabby go? (begins to panic) I don't see it anywhere! *Azusa: He's kinda acting a bit on the stupid side. *Vivian: Syl ve! ("And how!") *Mio: Worse than Ritsu. *Ritsu: Excuse me?! *Ash: Never mind that! Where'd it go?! *Misty: Didn't you know that a trainer can only carry six Pokemon? *Ash: Huh? *Ben: Pokemon trainers with a lab given Pokedex and Pokemon league participants are only allowed to carry six Pokemon at a time, and the rest are transported. *Brock: Yeah, but you can switch one Pokemon for another by pressing the white button inside your Pokedex. *Ash: (looks in his Pokedex) You mean this button? *Brock: Right. It sends a signal that activates the system to make the exchange. *Ben: But that's just the original, old school way. I preferred using a PC in a Pokemon Center, that's the second and most used way. *Ash: But I don't want to exchange my Pokemon. *Misty: Then shut your Pokedex and quit whining. *Ash: I wasn't whining, I just wanted to know where my Krabby went! *Misty: Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Your Krabby got transported to a place for safe keeping. *Ash: Where's it get transported to? *Brock: Your Pokemon gets transported to wherever you got your Pokedex from. *Ben: Precisely. And in your and Liam's case, as well as my own all those years ago, that means Krabby at one particular place with one particular someone. *Ash: Then that means Krabby must be with. (Has a flashback to the day he got Pikachu) *Professor Oak: (gets shocked along with Ash) Here's your Pikachu! *Ash: It's with Professor Oak. *Ben: Correct, the same place where your Beedrill is, right Liam? *Liam: Uh huh. *Brock: That's right. Krabby just got transferred automatically to Professor Oak's Pokemon laboratory. So don't worry about it. *Ash: So Krabby's with Professor Oak, huh? (thinks that Professor Oak will cook and eat Krabby and shrugs) Now I'm doubly worried. *Ben: Oh, I know why. Because you think Professor Oak might have steamed Krabby for dinner with a side of butter. *Ash: Exactly. Isn't there any way I can make sure it's okay? *Brock: We could call Professor Oak to check on it. But we haven't passed a phone all day and this beach is pretty far out of the way. *Ben: Maybe there's somewhere nearby that has a phone. *Ash: There's gotta be a phone around here someplace. I gotta check on Krabby. *Yui: I'm certain Krabby is gonna be okay. *Misty: I'm more worried about having to camp out again tonight. I'm sick of sleeping in sleeping bags! *Ash: I'm just worried about finding a way to find out if poor little Krabby's okay. *(Soon, Pikachu spots something) *Pikachu: Pika! Pika! ("Look! Look!") *Ben: What is it, Pikachu? You see something? *Azusa: I think Pikachu's pointing to that! *Ash: What's that? *Ben: I should have known. Why didn't I think of it? Almost every beach has one of them! *Misty: It's a lighthouse! *Ash: A lighthouse! Every lighthouse has to have a keeper! And he'll have a phone! And I'm gonna use it to call Professor Oak! *Misty: And there'll probably be some extra beds. A sleeping bag is no way for me to get my beauty sleep! *Brock: Yeah! And there'll be someone there to tell us where we are! *Ben: Then what are we waiting for? *Ash: Let's go! *(Our heroes rush to the lighthouse) *Ash: Phew. That was farther than it looked *Yui: That kinda looks like one of the mansions Mugi-chan has. *Huggy: Goooo mmiiii miii ("It looks really tall") *Azusa: (translated) Huggy says the lighthouse looks really tall. *Ben: All lighthouses are tall like this one, my squishy friend. But doesn't something seem a bit, I don't know, off? *Brock: You're right. This lighthouse looks weird. *Mio: I hope we don't meet someone scary. *(Our heroes look at the door and spot a bunch of Pokemon pictures on it) *Liam: Those look like pictures of Pokemon *Sawako: Maybe whoever lives here cares about Pokemon as much as, if not more, than we do. *Misty: Guess we gotta ring the bell. *Ash: I got it. (rings the bell) *(The sound of the doorbell creeps everyone out, so much so that they put their backs to the door) *Ben: Talk about creepy. *Spike: Zag goon. ("I agree") *Ben: Uh, Mio? You're hurting my hand. *Mio: Huh? Oops, sorry. *???: Who's there? *Brock: Excuse us, sir. But we're travelers and we're lost. *Ash: We've got a small emergency here and we need to use your telephone, please, sir. *Misty: We've been camping out for quite a while, and I'd sure appreciate a nice, comfy bed. *Brock: And I wonder if I could use your kitchen to make some bacon double cheeseburgers for our group. And I'd be more than happy to make something for you. *Ben: (in thought) Bacon double cheeseburgers? I'm more in the mood for something else like Yakisoba or Takoyaki. *???: That's great! Can you cook without using tofu? *Brock: Oh, sure! I can cook lots of things without using any tofu. *Ben: Hey, Yui. Didn't you say that you and Ui can make Takoyaki? *Yui: Yeah. I served some at my class booth during my first high school festival. *Ui: And I can make all sorts of great food! *Ritsu: In fact, Yui blew her voice out while practicing for our first performance just three before the festival! She sounded all raspy when she first came in after Sawa-chan gave her special training in how to sing and play at the same time. *Yui: (chuckles) *???: Did I hear someone say Takoyaki? That's good. I've been eating nothing but tofu since my cook went on vacation. Come on in! *(The doors open and our heroes enter) *Ash: Would you mind if I borrowed your phone?! *???: There's a phone right near you. *Ben: There it is! (everyone turns to their left) *Misty: Hey, it's a video phone. That's cool. *Liam: And part of it looks like a Bellsprout! Really cool! *Ash: I'll call Professor Oak now and see if he has my Pokemon! *Brock: I'm sure Krabby's in great shape. *Ben: Yeah, Ash. As I once heard before, Hakuna Matata. *Yui: I've heard of that from a movie once, and I believe it means no worries. *Ben: Better believe it. *Ash: The Professor won't mind if I call in collect. (Ash spots Professor Oak cooking something and fears the worst.) *Professor Oak: Well, hi, Ash! You caught me cooking dinner. My cook is on vacation, and I have to fend for myself until she returns. *Ben: (in thought) That's the same situation for whoever lives here! *Ash: Wait a minute, Professor! You're not eating my Krabby, are you?! *Professor Oak: Don't worry! I'm taking good care of your Krabby. It's right here. *(Krabby is soon seen inside a bag filled with water.) *Professor Oak: Anyway, that Krabby of yours is too small to make a very hardy meal. On the other hand, the Krabby that Gary caught would make an excellent dinner. Much better than tofu. (blows on his tofu to cool it down) *Ash: What?! You mean Gary caught a Krabby, too?! *Professor Oak: Yes, it's quite a catch. Take a look for yourself. (Shows Gary's Krabby) *Ben: (in thought) HOLY MOTHER OF CLAMPERL!!! WHAT A WHOPPER! That thing looks its the size of a Kingler! *Ritsu: It's HUGE! *Corona: Flar re!! ("That's even bigger than Ton-chan!") *Azusa: Corona says that that Krabby is even bigger than Ton-chan. *Espia: Eee vee vee! ("That's incredible!") *Brock: Awesome. *Professor Oak: I want you to know that my grandson, Gary, has already caught 45 Pokemon. *Ash: 45 POKEMON?!? *Ben: Hakuna Matata, Ash. You'll get to that point one day. *Liam: Hey Professor, how are Beedrill and Nidorino? *Professor Oak: Don't worry, Liam. Your Pokemon are happy and healthy here at the lab. *(He turned to Ash) *Professor Oak: By the way, Ash. Just where are you calling me from anyway? *Ash: We're at an old lighthouse way up on top of a cliff. *Professor Oak: Oh. That must be Bill's lighthouse. He's a young Pokemon researcher who knows even more than me! See what you can learn from him, he could teach you just about everything about Pokemon, and then some! *Ben: If that's the case, he must know about all the Pokemon currently discovered. *???: This is Bill, Professor Oak. Good to hear from you! *Professor Oak: Hello, Bill! Please give my friends a crash course in Pokemon. Uh oh! Tofu's done. (blows on Tofu to cool it down as the call ends.) *Ben: If this Bill knows more about Pokemon than Professor Oak, he must have information on any and every known Pokemon! Making him a living Pokedex! *Tsumugi: I didn't know Oak eats tofu. *Ben: I didn't know that Bill's cook and Oak's cook were both on vacation resulting in them both having to eat tofu. *Bill: Well, there's no way I can ignore a request from the great Professor Oak. *(The lights come on) *Bill: I am Bill of the lighthouse. *(Everyone looks and sees a giant Kabuto standing at the top of some stairs to their complete shock) *All Heroes: Who's that Pokemon? It's Krabby! *(Back to the show) *Jessie: According to the phone book, that lighthouse belongs to Bill, the famous Pokemon researcher. *James: Then I guess we've come to the right place, huh? *Jessie: There must be zillions of rare Pokemon stored inside that lighthouse! *Meowth: Then there's only one thing for us to do! *James: Right! Sneak in and take everything we can grab. *Jessie: How shall we sneak in? We could take the road, or risk our lives by climbing up the cliffs. *James: Well, we certainly can't take the road. *Jessie: We have to climb up those cliffs! *Meowth: Cause we're the bad guys, and the bad guys always gotta sneak in. *Jessie: It's time for us to rain on someone's parade again. James? *James: Jessie? *Jessie and James: We're back to back so prepare for trouble. Watch us or we'll make it double. *Jessie: To protect the world from devastation. *James: To unite all peoples within our nation. *Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love. *James: To extend our reach to the stars above. *Jessie: Jessie. *James: James. *Jessie: Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light. *James: Surrender now, or prepare to fight. *Meowth: Meowth! That's right! *Jessie: To be truly great criminals, we have to do things the hard way. *James: And then we'll become hardened criminals. *Jessie: But it'll be tough to reach the top! *Jessie and James: Cause we're afraid of heights! *(Back inside the lighthouse) *Brock: It can't be! *Liam: Is that a...Kabuto? (pulls out Dexter, luckily it showed the entry) *Dexter: Kabuto, the Shellfish Pokemon. In its original time, Kabuto was prominently found on beaches, likely aided by its fast and powerful swimming ability. While it is commonly believed to be extinct, isolated populations of Kabuto have been found to be unchanged for 300 million years. *Ben: Dexter may be right, but this is the biggest Kabuto I've ever seen! *Brock: I wonder what its doing here. *Bill: No! I'm not a Kabuto! I'm Bill, the Pokemon researcher. *Ash: Wait, are you a human being or a Pokemon? *Bill: This is a costume, I'm stuck inside it. *Ben: Well, it's pretty convincing. *Ash: Do you need any help getting out? *Bill: Yes. Step up here. *Ash: Tell me what to do. *Bill: Push that button. *Ash: This one here? *Bill: Yes. These arms are too short. I tried to get out, but I couldn't reach the button. *(Ash presses the button and Bill comes out of his costume) *Mio: What's happening? *Ben: It's just Bill getting out of his costume. Hakuna Matata. *Bill: Thanks for helping me get out. I've been stuck in that costume for hours. *Ben: But why were you even wearing it? *Misty: Did you come from a costume party? *Bill: No, it's not for a party. This is a special costume I use in my research. Getting inside its skin helps me get inside its head. *Ash: What do you mean? *Ben: By being a Kabuto, he knows what a Kabuto would do from day to day! *Bill: Precisely. There are many kinds of extinct Pokemon, and I want to understand how they lived. Putting on a costume is one way of figuring out what they were like. *Ash: You can understand what a Pokemon was like by wearing a costume? *Mio: Its not a costume. *(She bonks Ash on the head) *Ash: Ow! *Ben: Technically it is a costume cause Bill said it was a costume used for his research. Right Bill? *Bill: Yes, indeed. And that's how I understand the Pokemon, or at least I'm beginning to. *Ritsu: So you're just starting to understand what a Pokemon could be doing by dressing like one? *Yui: I guess that was no reason to hit Ash's head, Mio. *Bill: This planet was created 4.6 billion years ago. During that time, all kinds of Pokemon existed. They had many ways of living. *Ash: All kinds of Pokemon? How many? *Bill: On this planet, there are more Pokemon than we can count. The number of Pokemon we know increases with each passing year or so. First, there were over 150 known species, then it gradually increased from there. *Ash: Over 150? *Ben: Yeah, but that number increased over time as Bill stated. *Bill: You're lucky to be Pokemon trainers. Your goal is to catch all of these different kinds of Pokemon, that's a great task. *Ash: Yeah, but so far I've only gotten 7. *Liam: I've only caught 9, which is two ahead of Ash. *Ben: I've been pretty much all over the world, as both a Pokemon trainer competing in the many leagues and as a PDU agent, and I've seen pretty much every Pokemon that there is to see, gathering data for every Pokemon professor I met and increasing our knowledge of these amazing creatures. And I think the number of Pokemon in the world is currently at 721. *Ash: There sure are a lot of. (Bill cuts him off before he can finish) *Bill: Of course, these are just the Pokemon we know about. There are still many Pokemon that have never been discovered, so we need to keep searching. *Ash: How many could there be? *Bill: No one knows exactly. The search goes on. There's always something new to look for in our lives, and in ourselves. *Ash: Something to look for? *Bill: Yes, a lot for us to look for inside and outside ourselves. There's meaning for every creature. A meaning for all the Pokemon, and a meaning for all us humans, too. *Ash: A meaning for all. *Ben: You know, Bill, I was thinking about heading out to the open ocean one day and find more land and hopefully more Pokemon that live on it. But my time as a PDU agent prevents it. *Bill: Well, my friend, you may be a PDU agent, but that doesn't mean that you should stop looking for new Pokemon. *Ben: You've got a good point. *(Meanwhile, outside and on the cliffs under the lighthouse, Team Rocket was making its way up) *Jessie: Sometimes I wonder what the meaning of it all is. Why do we go to all this trouble just to be bad? *James: It's so we can get other people's Pokemon. *Meowth: I'm all for it, just as long as there's something in it for Meowth. *(Back inside the lighthouse) *Bill: Keep looking for new Pokemon to catch, it's something that's very important for Pokemon research. It's as vital to me as it is to you. *Ben: But what are you currently up to? Other than the fact that you were trying to get inside the mind of a Kabuto, that is. *Bill: Right now, there's only one Pokemon I'm searching for. *Ash: What kind of Pokemon? *Mugi: Yes, which one? *Ben: What can you tell us about it? *Bill: Follow me up to the light of the lighthouse and I'll explain. *(everyone heads up to the top of the lighthouse) *Bill: It's probably the biggest Pokemon ever. Bigger than all of the rest! And no one has ever seen it. *Sawako: Well, that remains to be seen. After all, out of the 721 cataloged species of Pokemon, there could be ones that are much larger. *Bill: You have a good point, ma'am. But from what I've studied, I theorize that its been wandering the Earth for years and years, looking for friends. *Ben: A Pokemon searching the globe for friendship? *Misty: But doesn't that Pokemon have any friends or family? *Bill: According to my theory, the Pokemon wanders because its alone. It's the only Pokemon of its size in its species, if not the only of its species. One of a kind. One night, I heard this very strange sound coming across the ocean. (gets out remote, presses a button, and the sound is heard) *Ben: That sound, it almost sounds familiar. But what is it saying? Azusa, can you translate? *Azusa: I think its saying: "I want to meet you." *Bill: Yes. That's what it said to me. *Ben: Good thing Azusa has this unique ability to understand Pokemon. *Bill: Some time ago, I recorded a similar sound and played it from the lighthouse to the ocean. *Ben: What does that one say, Azusa? *Azusa: It says, "Let's be friends. I want to meet you." *Ben: Then it wants to be friends with you? Must be a social and very friendly Pokemon, at least friendly to those it deems worthy of being friends with. *Bill: One day, I head the same voice calling back to me from over the ocean. *Ben: It must really want to meet you. What does the sound say, Azusa? *Azusa: It says, "I want to meet you, too. I want to be friends." *Bill: Correct. It was answering me back. Some foggy night, that Pokemon might come here to meet a friend its been seeking for such a very long time. I would be so happy to meet that Pokemon! *Ash: But will you try to capture the Pokemon? *Bill: Why do I need to capture it? Meeting it would be enough for me. Just a chance to study it would make my long wait worth while. *(Soon, everyone hears the Pokemon calling out over the ocean, signalling its arrival) *Ben: Look! Out on the water! Here it comes! *(The giant Pokemon starts walking towards the lighthouse) *Bill: It's here! The signal! *(Bill presses a button on his remote and the lighthouse light starts changing colors, and the same sounds the Pokemon made are heard) *Ben: Let's see if I can get a quick photo. (gets out a portable camera and snaps a picture) Great! Now I can see what kind of Pokemon it is. *Misty: It sounds like its singing! *Brock: Would you care to dance? *Misty: Thank you. *Ben: Liam. Get a look at this. *Liam: Wow, that picture makes the Pokemon look super familiar! *Ben: Right! Let's check the Pokedex. (Ben checks his Pokedex and finally finds a similar looking Pokemon, Dragonite.) *Liam: No way! That Pokemon is a Dragonite! *Dexter: Dragonite, the Dragon Pokemon, and the evolved form of Dragonair. A kindhearted Pokémon with human-like intelligence, Dragonite shows signs of altruism: it is said to save humans from drowning and lead lost or foundering ships to safety. *Ben: If that thing is a Dragonite, then this one is the biggest of its kind! *(Ash, Bill, and the others are all amazed at the mere sight of the gigantic Pokemon) *(Down on the cliffs below) *Jessie: What beautiful music. *James: It's very haunting, yet so sweet. *Meowth: (Turns to see the Dragonite) Look! It's coming from that thing! *(Jessie and James turn and are both scared and amazed at the size of the giant Pokemon) *Jessie: That's a big Pokemon! *James: So size does matter. *Jessie: Something so rare and unusual. You know what that means, let's grab it for ourselves! *James: Quite right! I'll attack it at once! But it seems such a shame to aim at such a creature. *Jessie: Of course it's a shame, we built our fame on shame! *Meowth: Go on! Fire! It's all the same me! *(The Dragonite soon feels the bazooka shots and cries out in pain) *Ben: What in the name of Mike is going on?! *Liam: I think someone or something is firing at the Dragonite! *Ben: Whatever it was! It's preparing to attack! Look out! *(Everyone, runs out of the lighthouse, ducks and heads for cover as the giant Pokemon destroys the beacon) *Bill: Please don't go, Pokemon! Please stay with us! I've waited so long for a chance to see you here! *(The mighty giant shakes its head no) *Azusa: The Pokemon just says no, it won't stay after what happened. *Bill: Pokemon, wait! *Ben: Too late, it's preparing to go! *(Yui and Glaciar spots Team Rocket by the cliff, trying to attack the Pokemon with two bazookas) *James: Do we always have to mess up everyone's plans? Even I think this is rotten! (fires his bazooka) *Jessie: Quit complaining! We can score big with this Pokemon! (fires her bazooka) *Meowth: Let's just bring it down and go! *Yui: You're not going anywhere, Team Rocket! *(Yui was carrying a stone made of ice, as Team Rocket fires their bazookas) *Yui: Hold this, Glaciar! *(As Glaciar touched it, she began to glow white, what caught everyone's attention) *Yui: (gasps in shock) *Ben: Was that an evolutionary stone she had? That can only mean one thing! *Azusa: Glaciar's evolving! *(Glaciar grew a crest and two flaps dangling from its head) *Glaciar: GLLLLAAACEOOOOON!!! *Ben: WOW! Glaciar did use an evolution stone! It evolved into a Glaceon! *Yui: Glaciar! I'm so proud of you. *Glaciar: Glace, Glaceon ("Thanks, Yui") *(Yui gets out her Pokedex) *Dextera: Glaceon, the Fresh Snow Pokemon, and the evolved form of Eevee. When an Eevee is given an Ice Stone, it evolves into a Glaceon. This Pokémon is able to create small ice crystals around it by controlling its body temperature. It is capable of freezing its fur into sharp needle-like icicles, used to tackle its prey. It can drop its body temperature below -75 degrees Fahrenheit. *Yui: (shivers) That's cold! *Ben: But it's a great addition to your team, Yui. *Azusa: I agree, even though you can't handle extreme cold. *Ben: (rushes to the Dragonite with Azusa following) Listen, oh great and mighty giant! *(The giant Pokemon looks down at them) *Ben: Bill is not responsible for attacking you! It's someone on the cliffs underneath that Bill doesn't know! But we can get rid of them, together! Because that's what friends do, even if they aren't officially friends. *(The Dragonite agrees) *Azusa: The giant Pokemon believes you! *Yui: Alright, then! Glaciar, time to send Team Rocket packing! *(Glaciar forms giant pieces of ice and sends them at Team Rocket while the Dragonite swings its tail at them, the combined force of the attacks sends Team Rocket blasting off) *Team Rocket: We're blasting off again! *Ben: Way to use Ice Shard, Glaciar! *Yui: And don't come back! (soon, Yui loses her balance and falls toward the ocean) *Ben: Yui! *Ui: Yui, no! *(However, the giant Pokemon lets out its paw and catches Yui and proceeds to put her back on dry land) *Ui: Yui! Are you okay, big sister? *Yui: I'm fine, Ui. Thank you! *(The giant Pokemon turns and walks out to the open ocean) *Bill: Pokemon! *Ben: Wait, oh gentle giant! We humbly apologize for what happened! If you don't trust Bill, then you can trust me! For I am a friend to all Pokemon. And for saving my own human friend, you are in my debt! *(The giant stops and glances back, letting out a kind sounding noise before continuing to walk away) *Ben: Azusa, what did it say? *Azusa: The giant Pokemon said you and Ui are also in its debt for helping it. *Ben: I pray that we meet again, so we can be friends! *(The giant Pokemon agrees as it disappears into the fog) *Azusa: It said that it wants to meet you again one day, too. *Yui: I wonder what kind of Pokemon that was. *Bill: As do I, my friend. *Ben: Anyway, let's head back inside and have a bite to eat. *Yui: Yeah! Let's have some Yakisoba! *Brock: I think I can make enough for everyone. *Ui: I'll help you, if you want Brock. I'm a bit of a hand in the kitchen myself. *(As our heroes eat, Ben shows Bill a picture he took earlier) *Ben: Bill, I think I know what Pokemon we saw out there. *Bill: You do? Well, which is it? *Ben: Look, I have a picture. *(Ben shows Bill the picture he took) *Ben: Now, according to my Pokedex, that Pokemon is a Dragonite. *Bill: A Dragonite?! But it's extremely rare, borderline legendary! *Ben: Well, what we saw out there was a Dragonite, and the biggest one on record, too! *Liam: You mean we saw a really rare Dragonite out there? *Ben: Precisely, my student. *Bill: But how did it get so large? *Ben: That's what I don't know. Maybe some chemicals spilled on it, maybe it grew overtime. We may never know until it shows itself again. *Bill: I pray that it will appear again, but it won't come here. Not after what happened. *Ben: Maybe, but maybe it will come to me. I hope so, I told it that I wanted to be friends with it, since it saved Yui. *Bill: I do hope it will appear again. *(The next morning, our heroes prepare to depart after some choice words) *Ben: Well, I think its safe to say that last night was one experience that I won't soon forget. *Liam: I couldn't agree more. *Ash: What kind of Pokemon was that, anyway? *Ben: Well, as I showed Ben, by comparing my Pokedex to the picture I took, I was able to identify it as a Dragonite. *Bill: Indeed. Pokemon live in more ways and places than humans may ever learn. *Ben: Correct, that's why there's always a new region out there just waiting to be explored. *(Meanwhile, out on the beach) *James: What in the world was that?! *Jessie: One of the rarest Pokemon around! It's exactly the type we've been trying to capture! *James: We missed our chance, but we can keep dreaming! *Jessie: When our Pokemon dreams come true, it's gonna be somebody's nightmare! *Meowth: After all, tomorrow is another day! *Ben: Again I'll say it, last night was an experience I'll never forget any time soon. *Sawako: I had no clue that a Pokemon could grow to such an enormous height. *Ben: Yeah, normally a Dragonite stands at about 7'03", but this one was WAY bigger! *Yui: And it saved my life! *Ben: Correct. I wonder if it lives in a far away land, waiting for friends to come find it. *Bill: You may be right. *Ash: Well, it may be waiting and looking for friends, but I think that looking for and catching Pokemon should help bring all of us together. *Ben: Good thinking, my student. Besides, its because of the Pokemon that these young ladies and their adviser joined us. *Brock: Right. Learning to raise Pokemon is another way of understanding how to live with them. *Mugi: That's why I want to be a Pokemon breeder, just like you, Brock. *Misty: True. And Pokemon are always lots of fun to play with. *Yui: Absolutely, Misty. Besides, look at me and Glaciar! We're gonna have lots of fun times together! *Glaciar: Glaceon! ("And how!") *Ben: Well, I guess its off to Vermilion City for us. *Bill: I wish you all luck. *Mio: But what about you, Bill? *Bill: Well, Mio, I'll stand watch for the giant Dragonite to appear at my lighthouse again. *Ben: Well, if I don't see it anytime soon, I hope that you see it again. *Ash: Bill, do you think that we'll ever find all the Pokemon there are? *Bill: No, Ash. There are probably as many as we can imagine. Maybe many many more. Maybe there's no limit to the Pokemon we can actually find on this planet. *Ben: If that's the case, then we humans will be living side by side with these wonderful creatures for generations to come! *Bill: Right! Ash, you're a Pokemon trainer, just like some of your friends. I'm a Pokemon researcher, seeking out all kinds of life on this planet. Even if our paths are different, I think our goals are the same. *Ben: I couldn't agree more. Right, everyone? *(Everyone nods) *Ben: Well, its time we depart for Vermilion City. *Sawako: Right. Oh, before I forget! Bill, my Zigzagoon, Spike, has a very unique look to it, do all Zigzagoon look like he does? *Bill: (examines Spike) My! I never seen a Pokemon like this one! No Zigzagoon looks like yours, Miss Yamanaka! *Ben: They sure don't! Normally, Zigzagoon have brown and cream fur, not black and white fur. *Bill: Do you have a photo of Spike on hand? I would like to use it as a substitute for examination. *Sawako: I do! Here. (hands Bill a picture of her and Spike) *Liam: Even my Pokedex, Dexter, wasn't able to identify it. *Bill: Thank you, I'll do my best to determine why your Zigzagoon looks different from all the rest. *Sawako: Thank you very much. *Ben: Well, with that being said. Let's head on to Vermilion, shall we? *Liam: Let's! Me and Ash's next gym battle awaits! *(Everyone waves goodbye to Bill as they depart) *Narrator: Over time, we uncover new information about the mysterious ways of the Pokemon. The more knowledge we gain, the more we realize how little we actually do know. And so the journey of discovery continues in the incredible world of Pokemon. *(the episode ends) Category:Transcripts